


Imagine…Trying To Get The Pack To Finally Admit What They Are

by thegreatficmaster



Series: Teen Wolf Collection [46]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Gen, Pack Dynamics, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 15:53:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20491379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: Knowing their secret for so long, you decide it’s time the Pack finally come clean about what they are. But will they get your hints?





	Imagine…Trying To Get The Pack To Finally Admit What They Are

“BOO!”

Derek barely jumped, turning his head to the side and smirking at you.

“Hey, y/n”, he chuckled, grabbing a carton of milk and throwing it into the shopping cart.

“So, whatcha buying?” you asked, following him with your basket in hand.

“Uh-groceries?”

He looked at you, a small smile on his face, but still wary.

“Why?”

You shrugged, grabbing a loaf of bread and putting it into the basket.

“Just thought I’d accompany you”.

He nodded, not really thinking much of it.

You weren’t exactly a part of the pack, but you were around them a lot.

You had no idea about the supernatural side of the town.

Well, that’s what they thought anyways.

You’d noticed them all running off together when you were out, giving you some random excuse. And when they showed up again, they’d be all cut up and injured, reports of something happening around town.

You knew all about werewolves, banshees, and all of it.

Hell, you knew before most of them.

But there was no need for them to know that.

You didn’t mind them keeping it a secret.

Sure, you wished they’d just come out and tell you. But you understood their reasoning.

That didn’t mean you wouldn’t try and get them to open up.

“You know, Derek, you’re one of the few guys I like. I mean, all the rest are so **alpha**, y’know?”

He simply nodded along, no sense of worry or thought that maybe you knew.

“Like, Peter was so **alpha** once upon a time. But now he’s more bearable. You get what I mean?”

Derek looked at you and shrugged.

You clenched your jaw. Either he wasn’t understanding what you were saying, or he really thought you had no clue about anything.

“He’s changed, I guess”.

You rolled your eyes, glaring at the back of his head as he picked through the apples.

“Why are you so interested in Pet-”

Derek turned around, to find no one around.

“What the hell?”

“God. He’s so annoyingly weird”.

Kira sniggered as you walked to your locker, the boy who had a huge crush on you following you around.

“Why don’t you just speak to him?”

You turned and glared at her.

“Are you kidding? He’s always around. How the hell am I meant to tell him to get lost? What if he snaps and murders me?”

She shook her head in amusement, leaning against the locker as you got your books out.

Of course, once again, a piece of paper slipped out of one of them. Another note you’d never read.

“He’s so damn sneaky. He’s like a **fox**. Sneaky as fuck. Like some weird ass **trickster**”.

She had a flash of annoyance for a second, before it disappeared.

“Like, don’t you just hate **foxes**? They’re so weird and creepy. Like…eww”.

Kira didn’t say anything, pushing off the lockers and smiling when you walked along with her.

Dammit. She wasn’t budging either.

_“Urgh, Lyds! HELP ME!”_

She chuckled, listening to you whine about your parents over the phone.

_“What’s happening now?”_

You groaned, falling back onto your bed as you stared up at the ceiling, still hearing your parents yelling at each other.

_“Dad stayed out late. Now she’s pissed cos he’s never home, according to her”._

_“Sorry, sweetie. Wanna come over to mine?”_

You sighed, wondering if you’d be able to get any sleep tonight.

_“I don’t know. Maybe. I mean, I’ll be fine as long as she doesn’t start screaming again. You know…like a **banshee**”._

You waited for a response, but she just hummed into the phone.

What was it with these people and never reacting to anything, or picking up on your signals?

_“You know, that whiny, shrill sound that only come from **banshees**?”_

That should get her riled up. 

_“True. But like I said, if you can’t take it, just come over to mine. Anyway, I need to get some work done. Talk later, y/n”._

With that, she hung up, leaving you to stare at the cell phone, baffled.

You needed to up your game.

“Hey, guys!”

You walked up to them, watching as they all seemed to wince.

“Wh-what the hell is that?”

You looked at them innocently, eyebrows raised, eyes wide.

“What’s what?”

Derek gagged, running up the flight of stairs in the loft, while the others turned away from you.

“What’s going on?”

“Y/n. Where’ve you been today?”

You shrugged, throwing your bag onto the floor and sitting close to the rest, hiding a smile as they all shuffled further away from you.

All except Stiles, who had no idea what was going on.

“Just went out for a walk. Went to the woods. Picked a few flowers to give to mom, then drove back here. Why?”

“Flowers? What kind of flowers?”

“These ones”.

You grabbed your bag, procuring the wolfsbane you collected.

As soon as they saw it, the entire pack flew off the couch and ran to the corners of the loft, getting as far away from you as they could.

“What? What’s happening? They’re just flowers. Don’t you wanna smell?”

You walked towards Scott, whose eyes flared red, before he growled at you, his face shifting into his wolf form.

“I FUCKING KNEW IT! I knew you were wolves and shit!”

You quickly ran to the balcony outside, throwing the flowers over the edge, before walking back into the loft, the pack now approaching you, their shifts contained.

“Wait. You knew?”

“Damn right, I knew! I’ve known since forever. I dropped so many hints. But you morons didn’t pick up on a single one of them”.

They looked to each other, gobsmacked, before Lydia spoke up.

“Wait, why didn’t you just ask us?”

You scoffed, sitting on the couch and stretching out.

“Where’s the fun in that?”

Lydia simply rolled her eyes, the others groaning, now that you knew.

There was no way you’d stay away from the danger that they wished to keep you from.

Dammit!


End file.
